Resurrecting Memories
by media-whore
Summary: Kougra has managed to bring ruin to the life Inuyasha and Kagome have made. Will Inuyasha be able to put the pieces of his love back together after Kagome's walked out the door?


Resurrecting Memories

Ch.1 A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

The crescent moon slowly crept into the still hallway exposing the red jacket hanging from the apartment's brass doorknob. Silver hooks glinted in the pale glow as they sat abandoned to the side. Somehow seeing two empty places was easier than the accusing stare of one. 

The light slunk past the lonely corridor and fell in strands threw the silver locks of a slumped figure. Leaning heavily against sturdy oak table was a man who had been taken over by the air of sadness this place held. A hard fellow, if one excluded the soft ears protruding from his head, had given in to depression. 

A cheap cardboard box sat before him, completely plain except for the woman's touch of two bright red heart stickers and a trail of salty tears. Ignoring this sign of weakness, as he had always done, he lifted out a framed photograph. 

A young black haired beauty was playfully giggling as she found herself caught up in a certain hanyou's embrace. An untidy black scrawl claimed a spot at the couple's feet. It read: 'Inuyasha and Kagome – For Forever'

Well last night I dug your picture out from our old dresser drawer  
I set it on the table and I talked to it til four  
Then I read some old love letters right up til the break of dawn  
Well tonight I'm sittin alone diggin up bones

With a sudden burst of rage that he was prone to, Inuyasha threw down the picture and wiped the box from the table in a mighty swipe. As the picture's glass fell to floor and his ears caught the crackle of breaking glass, Inuyasha froze. Kneeling down, he stroked the shattered memory with a clawed hand while cursing under his breath. Was this why she had gone, was this the cause of his dream to end? No…she had loved him as he was. That was what a mate was or at least what his mate was. 

The half-breed slowly scooped the few items Kagome had left behind back into the container, controlling the red streaks beginning to swirl in his golden eyes as his next thought came upon him. Yes, she had loved him until _he_ found his way into their lives. 

I'm a diggin up bones  
Exhuming things that's better left alone  
I'm resurrecting memories of a love that's dead and gone  
Well tonight I'm sittin alone diggin up bones

How Kougra had done it, not even he was sure, but the demon had followed them through the well and crawled up to their doorstep. Never one to resist the wounded puppy act, Kagome had laid him down in their bed and cooed over him. Why hadn't he thrown the wimpy wolf out? Humph, that answer was simple enough, the great Inuyasha had grown too soft to deny those swirling blue pools she had.

Inuyasha was disgusted with himself. He, a great hanyou, hadn't even been able to protest when those baby blues begged him to not to make this hard, to not be angry. He had stood there in that same hallway, staring as Kagome wrapped her favorite scarf around her neck and followed the other demon through the front door. Shippou had knitted that scarf she remembered. The one he had bought her for Christmas had hung forgotten in the closet.

Then I went through the closet and I found some things in there  
Like that pretty lingerie that I bought you to wear  
Then I recalled how good you looked each time you had it on  
Well tonight I'm sittin alone diggin up bones

Inuyasha knew, even in his thick mind, that he was digging up bones that should stay buried, but he couldn't let the love of his life go. Settling back in the chair, Inuyasha looked up at the moon and allowed himself the enter the fantasy where he saved Kagome from Kougra like a white knight in shinning armor. Suddenly his golden eyes widened in surprise as he flashed back into reality. That was it! He would retrieve the one thing that mattered, the one thing that had brought him to these present times. 

Springing up from his chair he clamored into the corridor. The box flew from the table once more in his hurry and though it didn't catch his attention, the glass no the picture cracked a little bit wider. Back in the hallway he rummaged through the closet smiling wildly as he found his Holy Grail. The Tetsuiga. It had lain in rest these years and now it would finally be able to achieve Inuyasha's dreams. 

Somewhere deep in his heart he knew when he threw open that apartment door he was struggling to save a fool's dream, but he walked on and stepped into the stair well. The sword swung at his hip hidden behind a over coat he had clumsily grabbed and Inuyasha smiled the smile of a man gone slightly mad, but none of this mattered because Kagome would come back to him, he was sure of it.

Then I went through the jewelry and I found our wedding rings  
I put mine on my finger and I gave yours a fling  
Across this lonely bedroom of our recent broken home  
Well tonight I'm sittin alone diggin up bones

Back in the moonlit pity hole that had once been home, the two hooks waited starring at the door as they had always done, but tonight they awaited the fate of a certain hanyou and a lovely face that hadn't been seen around there in quite awhile.

I'm a diggin up bones  
Exhuming things that's better left alone  
I'm resurrecting memories of a love that's dead and gone  
Well tonight I'm sittin alone diggin up bones

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters are property of whoever owns them. 'Diggin Up Bones' belongs to the talented Randy Travis. Only this idea belongs to me, since I drew out of the great idea bank in the sky before any other starving fanfic writer. **


End file.
